The Great War: A Tale of Redwall
by KingsleytheFox
Summary: A/N: I know this is the third iteration of this story, but I promise I will finish it this time. It's been two seasons since Martin hung up his sword and retired as a Warrior, but now a great evil has arrived in the North that not only threatens Noonvale, but may yet threaten Redwall itself. Martin must take up the sword again and fight to protect all he loves.
1. Author's Note

I am well aware this is the third iteration after years of hiatus for this story and for those who wanted to finish the story I do apologize heavily, but when life happens and you grow older time just seems to slip away. The Redwall The Great War project itself will go through at least two different mediums, the first being the fanfiction I write for your enjoyment now and yes I am determined to finish the story. I hope you all enjoy.


	2. Prologue

Mattimeo sat up in his bed, rubbing his eyes. It had been a long time since he struggled with sleep, excluding the times his son would wake crying for either himself or his wife, Tess. He felt her side of the bed stir, "Matti? Are you all right?" Tess groggily asked him. He turned to her and smiled bashfully.

"I'm fine Tess, just a bout of restlessness, I didn't mean to wake you," he responded.

Tess sat up and snuggled up to her husband, "You know you're not very good at lying, Matti."

"You know me too well it seems, love," Mattimeo chucked, "I just…feel like something is missing in Martin's story. I'm not sure why but I think I need to find it."

Tess chuckled, "I never thought you'd become the scholarly type, oh Warrior of Redwall," she teased him gently.

"I'm sure Tim will be surprised."

"Yes he may be a little, but in the morning Matti, let's get some sleep, it's still late."

Mattimeo nodded and snuggled with Tess in bed again and soon drifted off to sleep.

Mattimeo found himself in the Great Hall, before the tapestry that hung on the stone walls of Redwall Abbey. It was a strange feeling, on one hand it felt real, but also not. Suddenly a voice called to him, "It's been some time since you saw me in your dreams isn't it?"

He turned to see Martin the Warrior standing before him, clad in armor and tabard, the Sword at his side, "Y-yes it's been a-a long time."

Martin simply smiled to him, walking past and gently touching the rose on the tapestry, "You're not wrong in believing there is more to my story, young Mattimeo."

As love once was, so to is my story,  
Lost to history, a tale of valor and glory.  
Seek the war in parchment and paper,  
Know your lineage, brave Mouse Warrior.

The next morning, Mattimeo and the Abbey Recorder, Tim Churchmouse, scoured the entirety of the Library, "Well Martin certainly wasn't vague on where to look, Matti, but it could take days to find what we are looking for assuming we even have any records of what it was he meant," Tim breathlessly informed the young warrior.

"Seek the war, he said. I'm not sure how much more vague he could get," Mattimeo said, frustration evident in his voice.

"You have a point, considering Redwall has seen many wars in it's time…oh? What's this?"

Mattimeo rushed over to Tim, "What did you find?"

Tim hoisted a large tome onto the table, "The Record of the Great War, by Abbess Germaine, first Abbey Recorder. Well that's certainly Martin's time, but I didn't know there was a Great War."

"Martin did say his final story was lost to history."

"Found anything yet?" Both mice turned to see the old, retired warrior of Redwall, Mattimeo's father, Matthias, standing in the Library doorway.

"It seems so, some record of a Great War, recorded by Abbess Germaine," Mattimeo informed him, somewhat surprised by his father's arrival.

"Herein lies a record of the Great War between the Tanarian Alliance, and the Empire. Where Martin the Warrior lead the Redwallers against a great evil. His final war, his final adventure, and his true happiness at long last," Tim dictated from the first pages of the tome.

"Well my friends, let us gather the Abbey denizens and hear of this final tale of Martin the Warrior," Matthias grinned.


	3. Book I: Return of the Warrior Chapter I

**Book 1: Return of the Warrior**

**Chapter I**

Lightning flashed as thunder ripped through the sky and mingled with the sounds of steel against steel. The Waterlily strugged against the stormy waves, holding her position as best she could. The Eastern Sea was alight with the fires of ships, and the air smelled of salt water and blood, a scent Keyla the Otter knew only once before, "This storm is not good, we're already struggling to maintain our position, where are those knights?"

"Just keep her steady, lad!" Starwort, an older otter and captain of the Waterlily ordered Keyla, "We'll be out of this yet, don't you fret none!"

Across the battling ships two mice leap from ship to ship, racing across the splintering and smoldering timbers of the raging storm. Vermin quickly boarded a ship to block their path and the two mice locked blades with the searats alongside fellow sailors.

"I still don't understand why we can't stand and fight Kieran! Stop the Empire here before they even reach the Eastern Coast!" one of the mice said, his shield crushing the skull of a weasel who fought him.

"We don't stand a chance Marcus! The fleet can cover our retreat but the King and all Tanaria must be warned if we hope to survive!" Kieran responded, his blade biting into the neck of the rat before him, "Come on! We're nearly to the Waterlily!"

Marcus pulls his sword from a fox, kicking the corpse over the ships railing and following after Kieran. Two more ships the crossed before reaching the Waterlily, "Ahoy Captain Starwort! Permission to board?"

"Get yer arse up here Sir Marcus, you don't need bloody permission to board my ship right now!" Starwort called back. Kieran was the first to leap to the ship, grasping Keyla's arm the young otter hoisted the mouse knight on deck. Before he had a chance to get aboard, Marcus was knocked to his back as another ship crashed into the one he was aboard. Vermin boarded and began fighting the Tanarian sailors, Marcus rose to is feet and saw a sight all too familiar, the large rat Baron of the Empire, Redclaw, the Scourge of Kingdoms as he was known.

"Get going! I handle Redclaw, get back to the capital!" Marcus called before charging at the Baron and locking sword to shield.

Starwort briefly watched the duel before turning to his crew, "Well? You heard Sir Marcus, let's get out of here! Oarbeasts, row like your lives depend on it! They damn well do!" Keyla grasped the helm and steered the Waterlily away from the battle and further into the storm.

Marcus watched the Waterlily retreat from the battle, then once again locked combat with Redclaw, "Your Empire won't catch Tanaria off guard again, Baron," Marcus growled at the large rat.

Redclaw cleared the blade lock, thrusting his sword through Marcus' neck, "If a prolonged war is what your king wants, so be it," sliding his sword free, Marcus' corpse fell to the deck, "Clear out the rest of these pests and make for the coast! The Empire will take Tanaria!."

* * *

The storm died down as ships found themselves swallowed by the ocean depths, stood on the deck of his flagship, watching the horizon. A ferret marched to him and bowed deeply, "My lord, the remaining Tanarian ships have surrendered. They are requesting mercy."

"Are they? Tell me Captain, what would you do to slaves who would fight back?" Redclaw cryptically inquired.

"Sh-show of force, my lord. Make them understand they are slaves now."

"Wrong, Captain. These creatures are fighters plain and simple, and will fight as slaves regardless of what we do. We have no need for them now, kill them all."

"As you wish, my lord," the ferret began to leave but was soon halted by Redclaw's voice.

"Captain, send a ship back to the Empire to report on our progress, I'm sure the Emperor would be pleased."

"I will do so my lord," the ferret left to carry out the orders of the Baron. Redclaw once again turned his attention to the horizon and the coast in the distance. The Empire had come, Redclaw had come, Tanaria was to be destroyed once and for all, every city, every village was to burn.


	4. Chapter II

Authran sat upon his throne contemplating the Empire's state of affairs. The large wolf had certainly enjoyed the lush lands and vast resources the Empire had conquered, but part of him missed the Land of Ice and Snow, the sheer amount of strength needed to survive a hostile land. Strength was his view, his Empire was forged by is forefathers, but under him achieved a might and expansion unrivaled by any kingdom. All who opposed him were destroyed…save one, Tanaria. He snarled at the thought of the name, his most recent conquest, and yet her creatures fled across the sea, they posed a minor threat to his reign, but still a threat. Authran's thoughts were soon interrupted by one of his Wolf Guard.

"Your Excellency, we have a report from Lord Redclaw on his progress," the young guardsbeast said, handing a scroll to the Emperor. Authran took the scroll in his paw and skimmed through it, he turned to one of his other lords, a young wildcat, newly appointed as a Baron.

"Lord Verith, what would you suggest concerning the report from Lord Redclaw?" Authran inquired, handing the scroll to the wildcat. Verith skimmed over the scroll briefly.

"It sounds as though Lord Redclaw was caught off guard by the Tanarian forces at sea, victory, yes, but at what cost? He offers no report on his own losses, and the fact one ship escaped the battle is concerning. We no longer have the element of surprise," he assessed thoughtfully.

Authran smiled a long wolfish smile, a rarity for him, "At what cost indeed? If he had lost none or little, I would have expected a report from him, but no, it seems we are dealing with a moderate to significant loss. Such a loss could be detrimental to the invasion effort."

"What is it you suggest we do, your Excellency?"

"How long would it take for you to levy troops from your lands and holdings, Lord Verith?"

"I could assemble a few hundred in a day or two. The question is how we transport reinforcements of that size, Lord Redclaw took much of the armada."

"It will take about the same amount of time to do so for the Imperial Legion as well as ready the Wolf Guard. We can hire pirates to make up for the ships we need. You have two days, Lord Verith."

"Would that be wise? Pirates cannot be trusted."

"Their only love is coin, I doubt they will attempt anything if paid well enough, besides we can use them as fodder on the vanguard. Not to mention, what could pirates do against the might of the Imperial Armies?"

"I see your point, your Excellency. You do intend to join the battle then?"

Authran slowly turned to the young Baron, slowly rising to his footpaws, inching closer to the wildcat, "I will watch every village, every city burn and the fields of their new kingdom filled with the dead of their creatures. None will traverse their lands without the scent of blood filling the air for seasons to come. Their new king will die by my blade and my paws and the world will know…there is no escape from the Empire, there is no escape from Emperor Authran."

Verith helplessly recoiled, fear filling his very soul at the imposing figure of the Emperor. It was easy to forget the sheer size of the large wolf, but what seemed to fill the wildcat with dread the most, was the worlds uttered by his Emperor. He was a beast of few words, but a beast with conviction. Every war he fought brought death and destruction to his enemies and nobeast ever survived his conquests, Verith knew all to well what would become of Tanaria. The kingdom would fall to steel and blood, "O-of course, your excellency, they would be fools to oppose you," the wildcat submissively and deeply bowed to the wolf.

Authran backed away from Verith at last, "Return to your lands and raise what forces you can, in the meantime I will prepare the Legion."

* * *

Authran waited in his war room, the deadline had already been reached and he awaited the report from Verith. The wildcat soon entered, "I was able to levy a little over five hundred, your excellency, if I had more time I could enlist more."

Authran straightened from the table, "The Legion and Wolf guard both make up just over a thousand, assuming Redclaw wasn't as reckless as he usually is, we may still have anywhere between a thousand to fifteen hundred soldiers available currently on the field."

"You assume he's been reckless?"

"Redclaw has brought the Empire victory in the past, however his attrition tactics have always proven costly. I advised him to secure a foothold, but it is likely he will attempt to push as far into Tanaria as possible. If they are smart and capable, they won't let him get very far."

"Remind me not to be so reckless."

Authran slowly lowered his eyes to Verith, "See that you do, this war is a perfect test for you as a commander, Baron, failure could cost you your title."

"Not my head, your excellency?" Verith gulped.

"Treachery would cost you your head, Verith. I am not in the habit of killing my officers especially when they show potential. Continuous failure does have its consequences however, and that has proven effective among all officers. Come, let us depart."

Verith slowly nodded and followed his Emperor, despite his fears, there was determination in the wildcat's eyes. This was his chance to prove his abilities as a commander, rise in the ranks of the Empire, his name would go down in history, the greatest of all Lords of the Empire. The emperor was right, Tanaria and all who opposed the Empire will burn, and it will be he, not Redclaw who will see to the Emperor's vision. This was not the hour of Redclaw, this was the hour, nay the season of Baron Verith of the Empire.


	5. Chapter III

Sir Aidan watched as his beloved city burned, the dead surrounding him as the sounds of battle raged, the screams of his creatures echoed the evening air. The badger clenched his sword in rage, facing the wolf before him. With a loud roar he charged, the wolf parried swiftly locking their blades. Aidan pushed against the wolf with all his might, his desire for vengeance filling every bone, every muscle. The wolf let his blade go weak guiding the force of Aidan's blade to the ground, bringing his pommel up and striking Aiden. The badger staggered back and felt the wolf's blade bite into his chest and then pierce his gut as the wolf swiftly closed the distance. The wolf knocked Aiden to the ground and he felt his strength leave him, "I will not die today, Wolf," Aiden painfully snarled.

"Yes, you will, badger. You will die watching the Kingdom you so valiantly defended burn around you and hear the agony of the creatures you tried to protect. You caused me a lot of trouble, Captain of the Guard, but in the end my Empire was victorious, and your kingdom has fallen," Authran said, stepping closer and stabbing his blade between Aidan's chest and shoulder, puncturing his body as much as he could. Aidan felt more and more of his blood pool around him, "Your punishment will be to die a slow and agonizing death," Authran quickly withdrew his blade, Aidan roared out in pain as he lost consciousness, watching the wolf walk away from him.

* * *

"Your majesty!" Aidan heard a distant voice.

"Your majesty!" Aidan woke with start, feeling the comfort and warmth of his bed, remembering he was in the royal bedchambers of his castle, "Forgive me your majesty, but the Waterlily has docked in the harbor and Sir Kieran has come to the castle with news."

Aidan turned his eyes towards the squirrel messenger that had come to his door, "Thank you I will see him promptly," the squirrel bowed to him and left the room, closing the door behind. Aidan rose to his footpaws and began to dress. He paused a moment in front of his mirror, tracing the scars he earned so long ago. The memory he so constantly dreamed, no, the nightmare, his failure to defend the last King of Tanaria, the failure to defend his creatures.

As Aidan wandered the halls of the castle, he couldn't help but ponder the same questions he had for these few seasons. Why after his failure did the creatures of Tanaria choose him to rule? Why put their faith in one who failed his king, and the creatures of the Kingdom? Perhaps they did see him as a failure, or perhaps there was nobeast better to rule. Either way he never quite felt worthy of the role, but he would do his best for his creatures nonetheless.

Aidan soon entered the Great Hall where the courtiers quickly bowed to him. His eyes searched the hall for Sir Kieran and quickly spotted him. He raised his paw, "Please my friends, there is truly no need for such formalities," he said, the courtiers soon straightened themselves and returned to their various conversations, "Sir Kieran, walk with me," Kieran nodded to his king's command and the two soon wandered the castle halls, "Now what is your report?"

"Our scout ships were correct in their belief the fleet was from the Empire. your majesty, I would not forget the Imperial banner so soon. We engaged the fleet, but I believe it was a folly effort. I returned with the Waterlily and Captain Starwort can confirm the battle, I returned to warn you and Tanaria to prepare for another war."

"I see… This does not bode well, we are unprepared for another war so soon. What of Sir Marcus?"

Kieran lowered his eyes, "I don't believe he made, your majesty. I fear he was slain in battle by Lord Redclaw, who I saw him engage with."

Aidan heaved a deep and sorrowful sigh, "Seems now I am down to one captain for my armies…Marcus was a good beast, and now we at least know the first to face us is the Scourge himself, which means the Emperor won't be too far behind."

"Your majesty, I must advise caution, Redclaw had at least two thousand strong and I'm not sure we can even raise an army large enough to match the Empire."

"Did the fleet survive?"

"I have not heard word, your majesty I can only assume no."

"That puts our current forces around five hundred standing, with maybe a thousand we could levy…"

"Perhaps we should flee, abandon what we built…"

"We will not abandon everything we have worked to achieve here!" Aidan growled at Kieran swiftly cutting off his words, "I will not abandon Noonvale either, we promised to protect them. I will not be a defeatist!"

"The Noonvalers should abandon the village as well, homes can be rebuilt, lives cannot!" Kieran paused briefly, "I speak with all do respect your majesty of course…"

Aidan once again interrupted Kieran, "We will hold the line, we will ask the Noonvalers for what aid they can provide but we will defend this land as best we can, and only flee if needed. There must be allies we can find, and we will levy what forces we can, even the old and young if they are able to wield a blade or draw a bow. I will personally lead our forces in battle as well."

Once again Kieran protested, "Your majesty if you were to fall in battle what would become of our kingdom? You should not put yourself in harms way!"

"I will not sit behind a wall while my creatures bleed for their king! See to the levies, Sir Kieran, raise what forces you can."

Kieran relented, "Very well your majesty…I will also see to the request for aid from Noonvale."

"I will see to that, if you have completed the levies by the time I depart, you may join me."

Kieran sighed frustratedly, "Very well…" At last he turned and proceeded down the hall.

Aidan stood in the hallway briefly, hoping he was doing the right thing, but deep down he prayed, prayed for the chance at vengeance. To end the Emperor once and for all.


	6. Chapter IV

The mousemaid, Rose, woke with a start. Excited and nervous at the same time she quickly dressed and dashed out the door of her hovel. Today was the day, the day she would finally know where he was, or so she hoped. The hidden valley village of Noonvale was beginning to enter the spring season, and it was noticeable. Leaves began to grow, grass was turning green again, and all seemed to glitter amidst the almost completely melted snow. As Rose entered the center of the village she almost ran into her younger brother, Brome, in her haste and skidded to a halt, "Brome!"

"Steady on there Rose! I know you're excited but remember Boldred was unable to find out any information the last few times…" Brome both chuckled then heaved a concerned sigh.

"Oh, come now dear brother, be optimistic! We're getting closer to finding him, I can feel it!" Rose grinned from ear to ear despite feeling a little doubt deep down.

"I hope you are right, for your sake, Rose," Brome and Rose both heard an owl call and looked up to see a massive short-eared owl hover overhead then gracefully land before them.

"Well seems that you're getting better and better and predicting my arrival, Rose," the owl smiled gently to the young mousemaid.

"Boldred!" Rose dashed over and hugged the owl, much to Boldred's embarrassment, "Now now, let's not get too excited my old friend, I may be close, but I don't quite have the information you're hoping for."

"What do you mean Boldred?" Brome inquisitively stepped forward.

"I journeyed as far south as I could for this timeframe. I heard word that in a land called Mossflower an Abbey was almost finished being built called Redwall. Supposedly a Mouse warrior helped to liberate Mossflower from a wildcat family and their army. Common consensus was his name was Martin, but there were several discrepancies that give me pause. At least all the other names started with an M."

Rose and Brome glanced at each other briefly, "That has to be Martin! It sounds like something he would do…not sure about the Abbey but helping free creatures from tyranny….it has to be him!" Rose exclaimed.

"Rose you can't base that off what he did for us. It could be him it may not," Brome exhaled exhaustedly.

"It has to be him Brome, I'm going. I know where he is now and I'm going."

"Hold up just one second there missy," Boldred blocked Rose with her wing, "Brome is right, you both asked me to confirm where he is before I let you go find him, so let me do so…after I've been able to spend time with Horty and Emalet."

Rose sighed defeatedly, "You're both right…I shouldn't leap at the chance to find him if we're not certain…"

"Also, Brome," Boldred stated turning to the young mouse chieftain, "King Aidan and a few others are almost to Noonvale, I met them on my way here."

Brome face turned to shock, "He doesn't usually visit Noonvale at this time…how long until he arrives?"

"An hour perhaps," Boldred shrugged, "Either way I figured I'd warn you. Oh, and Sir Kieran is with him."

"Oh of course he is," Rose groaned, "Every chance he gets…"

"You can be nice, Rose," Brome smirked.

"Doesn't mean I don't want him here," Rose giggled, poking her tongue out.

Brome chuckled, then turned his attention to Boldred, "I know you want to return home, Boldred, but I am concerned about the arrival of the Tanarians, would you be willing to stay a bit longer just in case it's more than a simple visit?"

"If you feel it necessary, then yes I shall," Boldred gently nodded to the mouse chieftain.

* * *

Aidan and his party sat around a stone able outside Noonvale's village hall alongside Rose, Brome, the hare Ballaw and the badger Rowanoak with Boldred perched nearby. Brome was the fist to speak, "No offense meant, your majesty, but your visit is unexpected," Brome stated simply, "It gives me pause, I almost assume there's more to your visit, than just a simple visit."

"You are correct, Chieftain Brome, I do not come to visit the lovely Noonvale, I come on business," Aidan exhaled heavily and deeply, "An old enemy is nearing our shores, if they haven't arrived yet. Tanaria is not at the strength we once had and we fear it may be a struggled to drive the enemy away."

Brome leaned forward, disbelieving what he had heard, "If I understand you correctly, you're asking for Noonvale's aid."

"Yes, that is correct."

Brome, Ballaw, Rose, and Rowanoak all glanced at each other, "Noonvale is a village of peace…few here have actually seen war, I don't those who have are eager to see such again," Brome thusly informed Aidan, "Personally I'm far from eager."

"Yet, if this new enemy is a threat to Noonvale, Master Brome, should we not help?" Ballaw chimed in.

"I agree Brome, I'm not desirous to wage war again myself but if it means protecting Noonvale it's worth it."

Brome sat silently at the table, nobeast seemed to speak for what felt like an eternity, finally Aidan broke the silence, "It seems you need some time, Chieftain Brome. If we may spend the night in Noonvale, we'll be on our way in the morning."

"Oh, of course…" Brome paused briefly, "You'll have an answer by the morn."

Aidan and his entourage rose to their footpaws and began to depart, Kieran stopped briefly and turned to Rose, "My lady, might I call on you this evening," he smiled.

Rose turned her attention to him briefly, "Oh, no I don't think so…"

Kieran glanced and Brome, "Ah, I understand, your brother needs your help, I will bid you good, my lady," He stated before Rose had a chance to continue, giving her a courteous bow and turned to march off with the others.

"No that's not what I…ugh…" Rose groaned then turned to Brome, attempting to distract herself, "Brome, what are you thinking?"

Brome stood up and nervously paced, "I don't know what to do! I can't ask everybeast in Noonvale to take up arms or find other ways to help…I'm not the leader to rally others…if Martin was here…"

"He's not!" Rose snapped, then quickly calmed herself, "You are the leader all Noonvale looks to, Brome."

"Your sister is right Brome, but we can help wot? Raise the Fur and Freedom Fighter banner again! Of course Noonvale has other ways to help the war effort, the Players can help entertain the troops, and you, Rose, and Pallum are highly skilled healers."

"It's not just that… If I ask Noonvale to join in a war…am I not forgetting all that Noonvale stands for?"

"It's not your decision, anybeast who feel it necessary can decide for themselves," Rose rested a paw on Brome's shoulder.

"You sound like mother," Brome released a lengthy sigh, "I will call Noonvale to support the war effort, and those who decide to will go…I will personally aid the healers."

"I will travel to this, Redwall Abbey in hopes of finding Martin and anybeast else who can aid us," Boldred finally spoke up, "I'll bring Horty and Emalet, seems fitting she learn the family trade finally."

"I think the right person to lead the Fur and Freedom Fighters would be you, Brome," Ballaw suggested.

"No Ballaw, I am no soldier no warrior, I am not the one to lead them."

"I suppose Rowan and I can do our best," Ballaw disappointedly responded.

"Well someone needs to keep you in line Ballaw," Rowanoak smirked.

"Rose…I'll need your help…" Brome started.

"I know Brome," Rose halfheartedly smiled, "As much as I want to go with Boldred, I need to stay and help you."

* * *

The next morning, Brome, Ballaw, Rowanoak, Rose, and the Tanarians stood before the Noonvalers, "My friends," Brome opened, "I call you all because war has come to the Northlands again," he paused, "I ask you all, as Martin once did, to join in the fight. Some of you have seen war before and have no taste for it again, while others have lived their lives in peace. War is terrible, but if it means defending our beloved Noonvale and our friends, then war is a necessary evil. I myself will go and aid in the ways I know how. It is a difficult thing I ask all of you, but I will force nobeast to join me, but I will know who would," Brome silently waited, but soon paw after paw lifted into the air, some who fought before, others who did not.

"Shall we sound the old warcry again, dear friends?" Ballaw grinned raising the banner that was flown so long ago. The cry echoed throughout the valley, a rallying cry to defend all they loved and held dear. Once heard it would again across the fields of the North.

FUR AND FREEEEEEEEDOM!


	7. Chapter V

The clashing of metal rang out through the void as Martin the Warrior's blade was parried by the stoat he faced. Martin swiftly withdrew from the fight bringing his blade alongside his face and thrusted into the neck of the stoat. Strangely, the stoat began to laugh, "You think this is the end? I will always be here to face you, Martin the Warrior," and with an echo, he vanished. Martin lowered his sword to his side, steadying his breath.

"Dreams are a strange thing, are they not?" Martin quickly turned at the sound of the voice, swinging his blade and locking blades with a face he once knew, long long ago.

"Father?" Martin rapidly lowered his sword.

"You ought to be careful swinging wildly, son, you never know who you may accidentally hit," Martin's father, Luke, smiled smugly to his son.

"Tis a strange dream indeed."

"Well, not entirely a dream, something else one might say," Luke slowly wandered around Martin, "I never thought I'd find you here, dream of this place often?"

Martin nodded gently, "Same dream, same night every season," his eyes lowered to the misty ground in sorrow before regaining his composure, "What is this place?"

Luke cocked an eyebrow briefly before answering, "This is the void between the Dark Forest and Hellgates where old rivals come to fight till the end of eternity. It is said when goodbeast defeat evil, the mortal realm endures better for the good, but when evil is more victorious, evil becomes more powerful."

"Am I dead then?"

"By the fur no!" Luke laughed heartily, "I would have met you at the gates of the Dark Forest alongside your mother if that were the case. No Martin you are but an echo in this world as you still live, and I am here because you are here, well in a manner of speaking."

"If I am here in the afterlife, or seeing the afterlife, why does she not come to me?"

"Of whom do you speak? Your mother, your grandmother?"

"Rose, the mousemaid I fell in love with and have loved for so long since…"

"Ah, yes I remember seeing such. For one, only those who have fought may enter this plane of battle, not that peaceful creatures would wish to, besides I thought those memories were lost to you."

"They returned soon enough, I just said I couldn't remember so I could keep Noonvale's secret."

"And bury your own pain."

"Yes…I suppose.

"I think you'll find reasons not to in time."

"Such as?"

"It's not my place to spoil the future, Martin." Luke smiled gently.

"Then why come to speak with me?" Martin scoffed.

"Because I am here to set you on the path you must now follow, to take up the sword again."

"I hung up my sword long ago, I'm no longer a warrior."

"And yet here you are fighting old enemies in your dreams. A warrior can never truly give it up, especially when there could always come a time you may need to unsheathe the sword."

"Redwall is a peaceful place, we've had no threats since Tsarmina ruled Mossflower."

"Are you certain of that?"

The mist and emptiness of his surroundings faded away and soon Martin found himself upon a mountain top with Luke, "Wh-what happened? Where are we?"

"Remember you are still amidst your own dreams, son. We are in a far distant land, across the Eastern Sea," Luke gestures out and to the lands below, small but distinct, Martin could see cities and villages scattered throughout his limited view, "This is the Kingdom of Tanaria, or the Old Kingdom at least. For seasons they ruled and protected the peaceful creatures of this realm, until the Empire came," the scene before Martin morphed into the hellish image of not a battle, but a slaughter as vermin and woodlander battled each other for what appeared as the very survival of the woodlanders themselves, "This occurred not long before you escaped Marshank. The surviving Tanarians fled across the Eastern Sea and began to rebuild in the Northlands, but now the old enemy returns," Again, they seemed to travel instantaneously to a new place, but one Martin knew all too well, the fields of Marshank.

In the center of the fields Martin and Luke stood, towards the ruins of the Fortress Martin remembered all too well, "Marshank…why bring me back to this accursed place?"

"Because it is a battlefield you must face again, Martin, look," Luke gestured to either side of the field, massive armies assembled on one end and the other near the ruins of the fortress.

"Badrang's army was never such a size," Martin stated, observing the encampments around the ruins.

"Nor did you lead an army of that size," Luke replied referring to the opposing army.

Martin examined the other army closer, eyeing many banners, but one he recognized, "The Fur and Freedom Fighters…Noonvale is in trouble…"

"And so too will Redwall if this enemy is not defeated, take up the sword and help face this new evil, Martin, Warrior of Redwall," Luke seemed to fade out of existence as his voice echoed seemingly from beyond and all Martin saw before him faded into darkness.

* * *

Martin awoke to the birds chirping outside and sunlight streaming through his windows, he rose to his footpaws in a daze and began to dress, "What did you show me, father…?" Martin tried his best to keep his dream out of his mind while he prepared for the day. He quietly tiptoed out of his room and down the steps to the Great Hall. He admired the tapestry that hung, the image of his grandfather, of whom a similar one was being sewn for him, hung in the center above the alter where rested his sword. Martin approached the stone alter, resting his paw upon the scabbard, part of him longed to feel the weight of the masterwork weapon again.

"Sleeping in again, Martin? That's not like you," Martin shifted around to see Abbess Germaine, the head of the Order of Redwall smiling at him.

"No, Mother Abbess, you are right, I had strange night," Martin smiled, attempting to hide inner most thoughts from the old mouse abbess.

"Seems you have rough nights every season about this time."

"You noticed that?"

"My dear Martin, I may be old not much get's pas one when they get my age. What troubles you so?"

Martin sighed, "I wish I could speak about it, Mother Abbess, but there is much I can't…"

"Ah yes, much you cannot recall," She grasped his paws in hers, "I understand my old friend, perhaps you will be able to in time."

The sounds of laughter came from outside the Abbey halls, "Well seems Gonff's family are already out and about, and I thought he'd sleep in longer than I," Martin grinned, "Shall we go see what the commotion is about this time?" Martin proffered his arm to the abbess.

"Yes Martin, let's see what mischief our Mousethief has gotten into."

The pair strode out into the courtyard to find the self-proclaimed Prince of Mousethieves chasing his beloved son, Gonflet and his friend Chugger, "C'mere you little rascals! You won't get the best of Gonff, Prince of Mousethieves no sir!" Gonff laughed as he played with the two dibbuns. Martin and Germaine found their way to Gonff's wife Columbine, who had a helpless giggle fit watching her husband chase the two dibbuns.

"Dear me, Columbine, seems your husband has drawn laughter from you yet again," Martin teased.

"Oh, bless me, Martin, I did not see you, nor you Mother Abbess," The mousemaid bowed to the aging mouse, "I see the morning finds you well rested Martin," she grinned.

"Seems everyone has noticed my late morning," Martin defeatedly sighed.

"You nearly missed breakfast, not to mention little Gonflet has been asking all morning about Uncle Martin."

"And not Great Uncle Vurg then eh? I suppose you truly are the favorite, Martin," The three mice turned to see another middle-aged mouse wandering towards them.

"Vurg? I didn't expect you out and about yet," Germaine smiled to the old warrior.

"I wanted to pass by the graves this morning before tending to what needs to be done around the Abbey."

"I'm glad Denno, Dulam, and Beau could find a comfortable and peaceful place to rest," Martin smiled gently.

"Despite being taken by the winter, aye," Vurg turned his eyes to the dibbuns and the mousethief, "Those two will grow to become right young fighters I think."

Martin frowned, "Hopefully they will never see a battle a day in their lives."

"Agreed, but they do enjoy learning a thing from both of you," Germaine chuckled.

"Yes, and little Gonflet keeps bringing sticks round our room, pretending they're swords! Really you two ought to be ashamed of yourselves," Columbine scolded the two retired warriors, Martin and Vurg both failed to stifle their laughs, "It's not funny! I have welts and scratches from his 'swords' thanks to you two!"

As the trifling argument continued, Gonflet at last noticed Martin and, as his mother stated, soon grabbed a stick and dashed over to the young mouse, "Martin! Great Uncle Vurg showed me a few strikes with the sword! Let me show you!"

Martin helplessly grinned, "Alright then little warrior," he stepped over and claimed a stick for himself, "Show me what Vurg has taught you," the little dibbun swung wildly and sloppily of which the experienced warrior noticed and parried the blows. Chugger saw this and grabbed a stick himself, charging into the fray. After some bouts, Martin at last let the two "kill" him overacting his death, "You both got me…grahhhh…." But when the two giggling dibbuns got close, he struck, grabbing and tickling them both, "Ah ha! Now you have fallen into my trap!"

Gonff grinningly dashed over to save his son, "Oi, you leave them be you bully," he laughed, pulling his son and Chugger from the clutches of his best friend, "Alright run along you to, it's almost breakfast, well later than that," he reached out and hoisted Martin up.

"It's always late for you whenever a meal comes, is it ever on time old friend?"

"Only when I'm hungry, mate!" Gonff smirked.

Columbine smacked her husband upside the head, "You're plump enough as it is, love!"

"Steady on!" Gonff rubbed his head, "You know I was joking. At least mostly."

"Mmm certainly," Columbine teased, "Come on then, let's go inside and help get breakfast ready."

Martin watched the small family as well wander inside, his smile slowly fading away, his mind wishing he could have had one of his own. He was brought back to reality with a loud thwack! His head swiftly turned behind him, seeing Vurg handing Martin a wooden sword, "Retired or not, best to keep your skills honed," Vurg told him, "A spar isn't terrible at working up an appetite either."

Martin took the sword in his paw, "Alright, we'll spar a bit," he heaved a conceding sigh. For the next twenty or so minutes the two sparred and sounds of wood clashing with wood echoed in the courtyard. In their final bout, Vurg's last strike came from the high guard, slashing downwards to Martin's head. Martin shifted from his own high guard to a hanging guard and deflected the attack to the side. His paw bolted towards, Vurg's wrist, grabbing it as his blade halted just an inch from the old warrior's neck.

"Well, still not rusty yet I see," Vurg grinned.

Martin exhaled, "I'm sure why you stress to spar as much as you do, if I'm going to be honest," he handed his sword to Vurg.

"I'm not about to let old age get the better of me!" he laughed then his expression turned serious and scolded the young mouse, "But the other reality is, retired or not you should not shirk your own skills."

"Redwall and Mossflower are at peace now, there's no need to be prepared for any war," Martin debated.

"You still play chess with Amber, Gonff, and myself do you not? Keeping your tactical and strategic mind sharpened? Do you not take the time to maintain your sword itself, despite not carrying it?" Vurg rebuttled, "Idleness is not something you're quite good at," he smacked Martin's back.

"There still isn't much need any more I don't think."

"You never know what the future hold, Martin, just keep that in mind. Let's go get some food eh?" Vurg and Martin entered Redwall and proceeded to Cavern Hole.

* * *

Martin was sure to seat himself near Gonff's family, helping get the two dibbuns to eat as well as joking with Gonff and Columbine. When Gonflet and Chugger both acted up too much, they were scolded by Bella, badger and Mother of Redwall by title. Soon after some time, the Squirrel Queen, Lady Amber, or Amber as she preferred now, entered Cavern Hole. Martin smiled at the squirrelmaid, "Amber! What news of the surrounding woods?" Martin called to her.

"Nothing out of the ordinary as usual…well mostly," Amber responded to the retired warrior.

"Mostly?" Martin cocked an eyebrow.

"I'm sure it's nothing, just a small family of short-eared owls were spotted by a couple of my scouts. Rather big ones too."

Martin nearly choked on his cordial. Gonff patted his friend's back attempting to help his coughs, "You alright there mate?" Gonff asked with concern.

"I-I'm fine," Martin responded clearing his throat, "Amber, what direction were the owls heading?"

Amber scratched her head thoughtfully, "Well from where they saw them, I would assume south, towards the Abbey, but I figured they'd pass it."

"It couldn't be…" Martin muttered under his breath. He immediately stood and began to hurry out of Cavern Hole, "Please excuse me my friends!" he called in a rush, leaving the Redwallers caught in confusion.

Martin soon made his way back into the courtyard and immediately turned his eyes to the sky, no sign of what he thought, but he wasn't ready to discard anything just yet. He hurried to the Northern wall and swiftly climbed the stairs to the ramparts, once again turning his eyes to the sky. For a moment it seemed nothing was there, then he spotted it, three dark figures flying over the trees, nearing the Abbey. As they drew closer, he could tell they were indeed short-eared owls, all three were recognizable to Martin, despite the time since he had last seen them, Boldred, Horty, and their daughter Emalet.

The three made an all to familiar call as they perched onto the wall. Boldred turned her head to Martin in both disbelief and surprise, "Martin, is that really you? After all this time?" she asked the mouse.

Martin found himself briefly at a loss for words before finally responding, "Y-yes Boldred it is me…what in the blazes are you doing here?" he asked dumbfounded.

"Brome and Rose sent us, we, or rather I, have been searching for you for some time now."

"Rose?! Did you say Rose?!" Martin's voice raised, his mouth agape.

Boldred nodded, "She's alive…Urran Voh was originally not keen on her looking for you, to put it gently, until just about when he passed, and he then had a change of heart. Brome didn't want Rose going to find you without knowing where you were."

"I suppose that makes sense," Martin replied, heavily leaning against the railing, attempting to take all the information in.

"There's more, Martin," Horty spoke up.

Martin turned his attention to the male owl, "There's…more…?"

"To put it in general…Noonvale is in danger…a kingdom from across the Eastern Sea came to the Northlands, fleeing some enemy and a lost war. They rebuilt near Noonvale, but it seems their old enemy has come after them…" Horty nodded to the young warrior, "Brome and King Aidan need allies…Martin they need you."

"So that's what you showed me father…" Martin murmured, he sat silently taking in everything he had heard. Rose was alive, war had come to the North…and he knew what he had to do, "Meet me near the Gatehouse, I have something I need to find for you," he gestured in the direction of the Redwall Gatehouse. He dashed down the stairs as the three owls flew and landed in the courtyard nearby. Inside the Gatehouse Martin frantically searched through the various scrolls and loose parchments, "Where is it?" he growled.

"If you're looking for something specific, I do believe I can be of better help," Martin swung around at the sound of the voice, to see Abbess Germaine standing in the doorway, smiling to him.

"Mother Abbess!" he obviously stated in surprise.

She walked over to him slowly, "Care to explain to me what is going on?" she peered up at him over her spectacles, "You are frantically looking for something, we have three owls in our courtyard and you yourself are excitable that I've seen since the Great Mossflower War."

Martin exhaled defeatedly, "I'm looking for the map to Salamandastron," he informed her returning to his search.

"Oh? And why is that?" She asked, gradually travelling to the far side of the room.

"I need the Long Patrol's help."

"Ah, and why do you need their help?"

Martin's paw slammed onto the table in frustration, Finally he responded to her after calming himself, "I'm going back up North, I have friends there in danger, I'm going back to war."

"Coming out of retirement I see," Germaine smiled, walking towards him with a scroll in paw.

"This is the map to Salamandastron," She told the warrior, and without warning whacked his head with her cane, "And you are not going alone! You have friends here who are more than willing to help you, Martin. Whatever reason you had to hide your past, whatever reason you had to run from it, now it seems all comes full circle, but you must not take all that responsibility on your shoulders," she at last handed him the map.

Martin rubbed his forehead, claiming the map, "I'm not about to drag Redwall into another war, Mother Abbess."

"Is it not their choice? Is it not just as wrong for you to force them to stay? What harm is there in asking?"

Martin stared at the old mouse for a while, of whom simply smiled at him, at last he relented, "I'll talk to them."

She took his paw in hers, "I knew one day this would come, my dear Martin. I will not see our Abbey Warrior so burdened without aid. Now go."

Martin smiled and gave her a brief nod before exiting the Gatehouse. Outside he was greeted not just by the three owls, but also the vast majority of Redwall itself, almost as if they knew he was preparing to leave. He helplessly smiled to the Redwallers before turning to Boldred, handing her the map of which her talon offered him a scroll, "This is the map to a land called Salamandastron. Tell the hares there I sent you, they will be able to offer some support," he informed the owl as the trade commenced.

"And this map is the quickest route back to Marshank, there both armies are meeting in battle, if they have not already," Boldred responded, taking off into the sky, "I will lead them and meet you there, Martin the Warrior!"

Martin turned to the crowd before him, a smile crossing his face, "I assume all, if not most of you are planning to join me then?"

"You didn't think you could leave me behind, could you mate?" Gonff grinned at him.

"I told you, a day may come that you would come out of retirement," Vurg told him, arms crossed.

Amber rested her paw on her hip, "You'll need an army if you're going to war like that owl said."

"Ye know 'ow much 'ee molers can 'elp too!" Dinny cheered.

Martin grinned, and called out to all of them, "Then what are you all standing around for then? We have work to do to leave soon as we can!" his eyes turned to Abbess Germaine as the Redwallers scattered to gather all they needed. He gave her a brief nod to the old Abbess who lowered her head back to him.

After some time, Martin gathered with the Redwallers, sword at his side, his armor in one of a few carts they would haul. Many if not near all veterans of the Great Mossflower War gathered alongside Amber's Squirrels. Martin smiled at his friends surrounding him and lead the small army outside the gate, marching northward.

In the North, armies gathered across the fields of Marshank, an Emperor and his armies sailed the sea drawing closer and closer to the battlefield. A king vowed revenge, a Baron eager to prove himself, while another to continue his reputation. A young mouse chieftain struggled with his role as a leader amid war, where the mousemaid longed to see her love again. All pieces were in place, the war had begun…


	8. Chapter VI

Rose wandered through the medical tent helping tend to the wounded. The worst of it seemed over for this batch, but at the same time it felt the injuries continued to be worse and worse every passing day the war dragged on. Then a sight that made her heart drop, the young mouse, Yarrow, lay on a cot, his armor and weapons to the side and bandages covered his body and arms. She rushed over him, "Yarrow!"

Yarrow slowly opened his eyes and struggled to look at the young mousemaid, "Miss Rose…" he said, attempting a smile. She kneeled beside him, gently resting a paw on her shoulder, his paw slowly found its way to hers, "Don't fret, I'm stronger than I look aren't I…?" he grunted out the words.

She helplessly smiled through the sorrow, her head lifting to Brome who acknowledged her sadly then returned to his attention to his patient. Knowing full well what the case for poor Yarrow was likely to be. Tears began to fill her eyes as she turned to the wounded mouse again, "Of course you are, you'll get through this," her paw gently clenching his before she left the tent. Rose felt her tears begin to trail down her cheeks. She wiped her eyes, attempting to stifle her quiet sobs.

It wasn't long until Brome followed, wiping the blood from his paws onto his apron, "Rose…"

She turned to him and gave a brief chuckle, "Brome…I'm sorry I'm such a mess…"

Brome began cleaning his paws at a nearby washing station, "No it's fine…we knew we'd start seeing Noonvalers at some point…" once his paws were rinsed, he wandered over to a log and heavily collapsed onto it.

Rose followed suit, setting herself next to her brother and resting her head on his shoulder. He felt his arm come around her, "Does he have any chance?"

"Slim…but there's still a chance he could pull through…" Brome attempted to assure her.

"Poor Gaunchee…" Rose sighed.

"I feel that's not the only thing bothering you…" Brome prodded.

Rose shook her head, "It's been weeks since Boldred left to find Martin…we haven't heard from her or him…"

"She'll find him…don't you worry, I bet Martin's already on his way with an army so vast, we could march on the Empire itself and bring it down," Brome attempted to reassure his sister, despite his own doubts, what if Martin had already passed on, what if he was so far south he wouldn't get here in time.

Rose giggled helplessly, "Thank you Brome, it's not much but I do feel better. I do so hope you are right…" She sighed, continuing to rest against her brother.

"Me too…Me too…"

* * *

Martin sat near one of various campfires of the Redwaller Army, sharpening his sword. Gonff soon followed suit, along with Dinny, Amber, Vurg and Skipper. Gonff handed Martin a warm bowl of soup, and Martin simply gave his friend a slight smile as he accepted it. The other five gave each other concerned looks, and it was Gonff who spoke up first.

"Mate…you all right? You haven't said very much since we left Redwall?" Gonff worriedly asked his friend.

Martin avoided the question, "Vurg, I want you to choose a few for the first watch, you'll be in charge. Amber and her selection will take second, I will command the third, Skipper fourth, Dinny will command the last watch tonight."

"Martin…what's wrong," Amber was the next to speak up.

"We're about a day out from Marshank, according to the map we'll have to coordinate a good place to set up camp with…"

"Martin!" Vurg's voice finally caught the attention of the warrior, "Your friends are all concerned about you, are you going to tell us what's wrong or not?"

Martin exhaled heavily, "I suppose there's no point in trying to keep things secret…" he paused, staring at the bowl of soup in his lap, "It's a very long story."

"Oi think we be 'avin toime," Dinny grinned.

"Aye, my shift isn't till second to last then," Skipper laughed.

Martin smirked, "Well then settle in friends, I'm not the best story teller," Martin then proceeded to tell them about his past, growing up a slave, the loss of his grandmother, his rescue by Rose and Grumm and his adventures to find Noonvale. He paused speaking of Rose, a smile helplessly creeping across his face before he continued. He talked about how in his absence, Felldoh helped form the Fur and Freedom Fighters in rebellion against the tyrant Badrang. Finally he ended the story, recounting the Battle of Marshank and the death of Felldoh and supposed death of Rose, and his decision to journey South.

"Ah…well that explains why you never seemed interested in any mousemaids, including my lovely Columbine," Gonff teased.

"I'm still trying to wrap my head around that she's still alive," Martin said, his emotions in a whirl.

"Why didn't you tell us before? I mean did you even lose your memory?" Amber asked, slight irritation in her voice.

"I did lose my memory briefly, but I also made a promise that I would never speak of Noonvale in order to protect it," Martin simply informed them.

"I don't think you really broke your promise, in all fairness," Vurg smiled, "You're in a hard place right now, we'd find out one way or another. Besides, you're not telling anybeast who would do Noonvale harm."

"Aye, you should have just told us anyway. What's a promise, nothing but words!" Gonff joked, both Martin and Vurg gave him disapproving glances, "I-I'm joking…"

"Well I suppose you'll meet my old friends in time then,"

"And you'm be findin yer owd lover 'gain!" Dinny exclaimed.

Martin felt his cheeks heat up, "I-I doubt that…she probably doesn't even remember me anyway…she probably never felt the same either…"

"You didn't tell her?" Gonff gasped, "Mate! You should have said something, I bet she was all over you, you're Martin the Warrior! Why I reckon every Lady of this Kingdom's Court will be fawning over you by this war's end!"

Martin found himself helplessly laughing at Gonff's words, "Thank you my friend, but I don't think I'll be letting myself get my hopes up when it comes to her."

"No sense in wondering, we'll find out when we get there I suppose," Amber smiled to the young warrior.

Martin's face lowered to the stew he had been slowly nursing, "Yes…I suppose we will."

* * *

Redclaw wandered the ruins of Fortress Marshank as the dawn broke, curiously scouring the parts of the old fort. It amused him, he had heard rumors the pirate Badrang had tried to make himself a king, but he never thought the stoat would have come as close as he did, only to fall to whatever ended his reign. Pathetic, he thought, to achieve so much, as far as a pirate was concerned, only to lose it. One of his soldiers rushed over, kneeling before the rat baron.

"My lord, forgive me but we have a prisoner we found wandering the camps," the weasel informed him.

"Really?" his eyes lifted to the group behind the weasel, dragging an old and struggling stoat before the baron. He recognized the stoat, amused laughter escaping his lips, "Captain Tramun Josiah Cuttlefish Clogg? My my, how much do the mighty fall," he scoffed, kneeling beside the old pirate, "I remember fighting against you once. You raided imperial shipping lanes for so long only to become stranded in a foreign land scavenging for scraps."

Clogg lifted his head to face the rat, his greyed eyes revealing a loss of sight over these seasons, "Me eyes aren't what they used ta be, matey…I do not recognize ye."

"You wouldn't even if you still had your sight, I was much younger then. Tell me, Clogg, what happened to your old partner? I heard he tried to build an empire of his own," Redclaw smirked.

Clogg let out a sadistic, unnerving, and insane laugh, "Ah…me old matey, Badrang…killed by the mouse warrior when the slaves captured Marshank…he'll come for you. Me eyes aren't what they used to be, but I have seen more than you will ever…he will kill you, Baron, and your empire will fall by his paw…" the old pirate laughed again.

For a moment Redclaw hesitated, he felt a feeling he had not felt in a long time…fear. His paw swiftly went for his sword, grasping the handle tightly, but then released it, "I did not say who I was…"

"I see many things, I saw this meeting, I know…who you are…" the old pirate responded cryptically.

He immediately jumped to his footpaws, "T-there's a-a prison cell towards the rear of the ruins," he stuttered, much to the confusion of his soldiers, "Reinforce the decaying wood and lock him there."

"My lord?" a ferret wondered to his master.

Knowing the question on the ferret's mind, Redclaw snapped at the ferret, "The Emperor will pass judgement when he arrives in time. Continue feeding the pirate scraps…"

The soldiers slowly nodded and dragged Clogg to the rear of the ruins, the stoat taunting and laughing to Redclaw as he was dragged away, "Death comes for you! The warrior comes! The warrior returns!"

Redclaw stormed out of the ruins and into the camps, his paws shaking. He gripped his paw tightly, "Superstitious nonsense…what madness drives me to fear," he growled at himself, "I am the Scourge! Destroyer of kingdoms! I fear nobeast!" his whole body trembled, despite his efforts to regain himself, for the first time in a long time, Baron Redclaw knew fear, "Assemble the forces and prepare for battle! We take the Tanarian lines!" he roared to a passing officer.

* * *

King Aidan stood over his war map, pondering what his next move would be. For the past few weeks the Tanarian and Noonvalers were waging a defensive battle. Trenches and battlements certainly have them an edge, but they were outnumbered, even if by a small amount. It was the ruins of Marshank he worried most about, if an assault was launched by his forces, they might lose the attack entirely and the war would be lost, for now he played the defensive game, hoping to weaken the imperial forces by defending against their attrition tactics, "Lord bless us for having Redclaw as our first foe," he sighed to himself. His head darted to the tent door as Kieran entered.

"Forgive the intrusion your majesty," Kieran bowed to the badger king, "You wanted a report at this hour."

"No apology is necessary, Captain, proceed," Aidan waved his paw dismissively.

Kieran exhaled heavily, "Our forces are preparing for another assault, based on scout reports, it seems the Empire is preparing for another assault. Half of the soldiers who were wounded in the last attack succumbed to their wounds…the rest are fully healed and back on front."

"How many losses does that make?" Aidan asked, his eyes still on the map.

"One hundred at least. Putting our numbers currently at around eleven hundred, if that," Kieran hesitated, "Your majesty if I may…we should withdraw, fall back to a fortified position, such as Stonedale."

"You've been pushing this for some time, but I do not think you are wrong anymore," Aidan sighed, "Have the non-combatants start preparing for us to retreat, we will still face the Empire in battle and buy them time."

"Your majesty, we should leave now, no sense in continuing…" Kieran was cut off with the sound of clanging metal, the alarm.

Aidan immediately grabbed his sword and helmet, throwing it on, "Get the takedown underway on the battlefield!"

Before Kieran had a chance to respond, Aidan was already out of the tent, "If Tanaria is lucky, this battle where you fall."

* * *

Ballaw waited with Keyla and Rowanoak among the battlements, spear and shield in paw, watching the imperial army assemble across the way, "Cheeky blighters, don't let up at all do they, wot?"

"Aye, every battle we face I wonder if it will be our last," Rowanoak sighed.

"Well, it this is our last, let us give a lasting performance, wot? Something to sing songs about," Ballaw grinned.

"Speak for yourself," Keyla scoffed, "I have a wife back home, I can't very well die here and leave her alone."

"Then may the Lord of the Dark Forest bless you this day, that you will live to see Tullgrew again," Ballaw smiled. His eyes turning to the enemy army across the field, "May he bless us all to survive," the call of 'loose' rang out across the battlefield, behind the assembled Fur and Freedom Fighters a mass of arrows lifted into the sky, raining death upon the imperial army. The imperials let loose a volley of their own upon the allied armies, "Shields!" Ballaw called as the hailstorm fell upon them, the Fighters taking cover behind what they could. As the volleys ended and the charges sounded, Ballaw lept from the trench, raising his spear high, "Friends! If this is to be the day our final curtain falls, let it be a performance to remember!"

"Fur and Freedom!" Keyla and Rowanoak called, the warcry of the Fighters sounded across the hundreds who joined the fight, out of the battlements they charged with Tanaria…into battle.

* * *

As the Redwallers approached the final hill as Martin stated, a thunderous roar echoed through their ranks, a sound Martin knew all to well. He dashed up the hill, his friends close behind, and over the ridge his fears came true, a battle raged before his eyes. Immediately Martin drew his blade, "Vurg, Amber, assemble the Redwallers into formation, now!"

"Right away Martin!" the two responded, calling the Redwallers to assemble.

Martin paw gripped his sword tightly, his body trembling with fury as his eyes met the accursed fortress he knew from so long ago. After some time, he felt a paw rest on his shoulder, breaking him from his trance. He turned to see Vurg nod to him, his friends awaiting his command. He turned to the formation his voice sounding to them louder than any would have thought, "My friends! You all came with me to help this fight! I may not have asked this of any of you, but you did so anyway. We fight not just for Redwall, but for those who live in these lands, preserving the freedoms they desire, against an evil greater than we have ever seen, but we will be victorious! We will not see evil taint these lands!" a cheer rang from the Redwaller army, Martin turned and lowered his sword, pointing towards the battle, "For Redwall!" he cried, as he charged.

"REEEDWAAAAALLL!" a cry echoed behind Martin, as the Redwallers charged behind their warrior.

* * *

Aidan and Kieran battled the vermin hordes alongside the Tanarian armies, the battle raged a stalemate, with neither side making ground against the other. Then, suddenly a cry rang from the hills and the Imperials began to falter. Both Tanarian leaders looked to the hills, and army of hundreds charging down the hill, lead by mouse.

Ballaw, Roawnoak and Keyla head it to, they looked to see the mouse they once knew so long ago, his sword gleaming in the sunlight, "It's Martin…It's Martin!" Keyla called. A cheer ringing across the Fur and Freedom Fighter army.

"Come on Fur and Freedom Fighters! Let's send these foul vermin to Hellgates where they belong!" Ballaw cheered, the Fighters charged bravely into battle, pushing back against the imperial armies.

Aidan saw the Fighters press, a rewnewed vigor in his heart, "For Tanaria!" he yelled, charging the imperials himself.

"For the king!" Kieran sounded, Tanarian armies charging with him.

* * *

Martin neared the imperial armies, spear and pikes awaited the charging Redwallers, a flurry of arrows passed from behind the warrior, striking true upon their targets, making an opening. Martin's first blood came as he brushed a spear aside with his paw, his blade sliding through the neck of the spearrat. He pulled his sword from the rat quickly enough to lock blades with a ferret. Martin battled his way through the imperial army, Vurg, Gonff, Amber, and Dinny all behind him.

Redclaw watched the battle fall apart around him as the allied forces pushed further into his lines, mixing both armies, "Captain! What happened?" he hollered to a nearby rat.

"My lord! We've been out flanked!" the rat responded.

"What? How?"

"Hundreds of enemy soldiers charged down from the hills, my lord!"

Redclaw turned his eyes to the battle before him, "Damn cowards! Push back, we are not losing this battle!"

Martin and his friends continued to fight side by side. Martin heard loud commands above the sounds of battle, he looked up to see a large rat, biggest he'd ever seen, "He must be their leader," he thought to himself, "Vurg!" he called to the old warrior.

"What? I'm a little busy right now!" he yelled, gutting a fox.

"I'm going after their leader!" Martin told him pointing to the giant rat.

"Not alone you're not, I'll watch your back! Amber! Get us some more of our own up here!" the two mice fought side by side, pressing further and further into the battle.

Redclaw barked orders to any officer passing by, attempting to regain control of the battle, then something caught his eye. Two mice, one older and one young, cutting their way through his army as if they were butter, "Impossible," he thought to himself, recalling the words of the pirate Clogg. He drew his sword and charged forward to meet the two mice.

Martin was the first to spot Redclaw, the rat's blade barreling down with full force. Martin rapidly brought his blade up to a hanging guard, parrying the massive blow. Vurg charged in for the kill, but Redclaw was faster. His footpaw rose and kicked the old mouse with full force, sending him tumbling back into a nearby rock. He forced Martin off him with every ounce of strength he could muster, sending the young mouse staggering back. Redclaw immediately thrusted at Martin, but the warrior gathered himself quick enough to evade the rat's sword. He shifted swinging his sword from the high guard and cutting into the rat's side. Redclaw cried out in pain, stumbling back, his eyes lowering on the mouse warrior who shifted to a low guard.

"Nobeast has ever struck me before…" he gritted his teeth, "Wretched mouse! You won't live to see the light of day again!" Redclaw furiously charged at Martin, his blade swinging chaotically. Martin's eyes narrowed, waiting for his opening, then he spotted it. He lifted his blade, parrying a strike from the rat, then, in one fluid motion, slid the blade into the rat's gut and drew it full length. Redclaw collapsed forward, his sword clanging to the ground, his blood, splattered around him. His body quaked both in pain and fear…true fear. Without hesitation he grabbed his sword, fleeing behind his soldiers, "Retreat! Retreat!"

Martin chased after Redclaw far as he could, but his stopped, seeing the imperial army turn tail and run. He soon returned to Vurg, the old mouse rubbing his head, "Vurg! Are you all right?"

"I'll be fine Martin…I suppose I'm not as young as I used to be, charging into battle like that was foolish of me," Vurg chuckled.

Martin helped he old warrior to his footpaws, the others gathering around them, "Aye, you're not as young, but you're most certainly tougher than you look mate," Martin attempted a smile. His eyes turned to Amber, "How fares everybeast?"

"A few wounded," she shrugged, "But no one dead luckily, especially when one considers nobeast had armor."

"Well we'll do better next time…come on, let's get camp set up and get somebeast tending to Vurg here," again Martin attempted a smile.

* * *

Redclaw sat on a chair in what remained of Marshank's longhouse, a healer tending to his wounds. His paws still shook, his head filled with every theory, every thought, but all returned to the words of the pirate. His mind distracted him, he didn't even notice the wolf enter the longhouse.

"My lord!" the wolf said again, this time catching the rat's attention.

"C-captain Berian…are you…?" Redclaw attempted to utter the words.

"Alone? Aside from a small contingent of the Wolf Guard, yes. I'm here to inform you of the Emperor's arrival my lord," Berian informed him thusly.

Redclaw seemed to turn a deathly pale, "Already…no…no it's too soon…" he glanced at all who entered the longhouse, "Out…out all of you!" his voice started softly then increased in volume, scattering all inside, save Berian. The wolf simply bowed to the baron then left the longhouse. Redclaw buried his head in his shaking paws, "No…it's too soon, far too soon…"


	9. Author's Note II

Since it's been a few weeks since I posted a new chapter I figured I'd post a note to let you all know what is going on. Honestly it's been a mix of laziness and being busy with all the craziness going on in the world right now. Chapter 7 is in the works and will be posted soon (aiming for no later than the end of the week) if nothing else than to give those of you stuck at home something to entertain yourself. Also it was stated in a review that I should add scene breaks, and I thought I had...but apparently the formatting of FanFiction doesn't like multiple blank paragraphs or even a full line of symbols. However, I did find a a way to have scene breaks so I am going back and editing chapters to have those. Sorry for the delay all!


End file.
